pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Hand
Multiple seemingly disembodied hands stick out of the ground ready to snag prey, at which point its main body, a hulk of decayed flesh, emerges from the ground to consume the captured meal. Dead Hand (CR 7) XP 3,200 NE Large undead Init +3; Senses Darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +14 DEFENSE AC 20, touch 8, flat-footed 20 (10 + 12 natural - 1 size - 1 dex) hp 75 (10d8 + 20 + toughness) Fort +5, Ref +2, Will +7 Immune undead traits OFFENSE Speed 20 ft., burrow 20ft., earth glide Melee Bite +11 (4d6+6 plus bleed) Special Attacks: bleed (1d6), Stench (30 ft. DC17) Space '''10ft; Range''' 10ft. Spell-Like Abilities (CL 13th; concentration +18) At will—Summon (level 3, 6 Dead Hands, 100%) STATISTICS Str 18, Dex 8, Con —, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 14 Base Atk +7; CMB +12; CMD 21 (can't be tripped) Feats Ally Shield, Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Toughness, Vital Strike Skills Intimidate +13, Perception +14, Sense Motive 14, Stealth 8 ECOLOGY Environment any Organization solitary Treasure incidental SPECIAL ABILITIES Spawn Arm (Ex) When the Dead Hand uses it's summon ability it can create up to six Dead Arms. It cannot summon them more than 60 ft. away from the Dead Hand, and it cannot summon them more than 25 ft. away from at least one other Dead Arm (unless there are no other Dead Arms present). The Dead Hand cannot have more than six Dead Arms active at any given time, if it summons more than six the dead hands it had previously summoned die in the order they were summoned until there are only six. Dead Arms summoned this way do not gain the extraplanar subtype. Long Neck (Ex) A Dead Hand keeps it's neck craned upward in order to protect it's vulnerable head, lowering it only to attack. As long as the Dead Hand hasn't attacked this round (regardless if the attack hit or missed) it gains a +2 shield bonus to it's AC for the round. Background Found almost exclusively in graveyards of enemy warriors, mass graves, and other places where there are many corpses of those who died with great anger or greed in their hears, these creatures use the area as their hunting ground. They await underground for victims to wander too close to their Dead Arms that they leave above ground like feelers ready to grab anything that come near. When one of their Dead Arms has found a victim the Dead Hand will unburrow near the creature and attack it with it's mighty jowls. If the creature escapes and retaliates, the Dead Hand will burrow and start the process again. Few ever discover the actual body of the Dead Hand, which when it unbrorrws seems to be blood-stained dead flesh covering a bony torso, elongated neck, two short arms that end without hands, and a distended belly; but underneath it is a mass of flesh made from the combined bodies of the corpses in it's territory. It is from this mas that it can make a seemingly infinite number of Dead Arms, which is why it is not concerned when even dozens of it's arms are destroyed. Behind the Scenes I wanted to create the Dead Hand from the Zelda series. Stats I followed monster creation rules. His hit points, armor class, stench DC, and bite attack are average. His bite damage and fort save are low. His ref save is very low, and his will save is high. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Homebrew